User blog:Wσℓƒgιяℓ/CAHILL VESPER MESSAGE BOARD WIKI FAMILY
Title says it ALL. Props to David for bringing this up randomly on chat one day. Read on friends =] So as I write this blog, David, Violet and I are talking about what it means to be a Christian. It's a very enlightening conversation; the best I've had in weeks. So thank you for that! :) I truly feel that we are like siblings...that don't fight. Maybe we do argue. Okay we do. Sometimes. But when we argue (mostly it's debating really), we still remain friends. So we come to this. We're a family. Admit it. Us Cahills, Vespers and Guardians, who started out as avid readers and fans of the books, who graduated to the Message Board--each of us doing our own thing: writing, getting mad at Joe, blogging, making friends, participating in elections, making sig shops...carving a name for ourselves on the Message Board and helping to shape the online community. We found our way to the wiki. Not this wiki, but the first, the original, the motherland (we'll come back to this). And we became Wiki MBers. Wikia: a whole new experience for us. Nothing censored or moderated, no rules (we'll come back to this as well). We could say what we wanted, chat however we liked: rant, roleplay, et cetera, and edit away to our heart's content. It's been the journey of many years. It all depends on when that very first day was, when you picked up that first 39 Clues or Infinity Ring book and began to page through it. But whatever the case may be, you've all landed here. Along the way you've discovered who you really are: Lucian, Tomas, Janus, Ekat, Madrigal, Mix, Honorary, Vesper, Guardian...and you've come to this new place called Wikia. We've re-made friends with people, because it's not easy to make friends in a place with many rules. We've re-discovered ourselves, made many choices, and shared our lives with these people, trusted these people. And we've come so far but we can trace everything back to that one number: 39. So I say this again. We're a family. All you Cahills. Mixes. Honoraries. Vespers. Guardians. You guys here, on this wiki, on this other wiki, somewhere in the Underworld. We're different ages, races, branches, families, we have different goals in life, and most of you won't bother to read this blog post and are just skimming this instead (CAUGHT! NOW GO READ THE ENTIRE THING). Anyway. I'm just going to get to the point. We're like a family. Kind of. I feel kind of awkward in a family with Red *eyes Red*. What? I don't know nothin' bout the guy. The right word, is creepy. But you guys, you're like my brothers and sisters. We're weird together! And when we're weird together it's almost like we can read each others minds. Kinda cool ;) so David mentioned this: WE NEED A LAST NAME. No, I didn't write this thing just so we could pick a surname (must be cool and epic and something that we all agree on). I also want you guys to hear me out on something. Now, you're probably like JUST SHUT UP SAPPH so you don't have to read beyond this point if you don't have to. Well, welcome to THIS point. There's actually nothing after this sentence so you don't have to read anything at all actually :D I'll just leave you with this song. Category:Blog posts